


Day 21 - Laced Drink

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Alec had just finished his beer when he started feeling... strange. Too warm. Breathing became difficult. His vision became blurry at the corners.





	Day 21 - Laced Drink

Alec had just finished his beer when he started feeling... strange. Too warm. Breathing became difficult. His vision became blurry at the corners. He thought nothing of it and simply blamed it on the stuffy air.

So he went outside.

There he took deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment. But that only made everything worse. His head started hurting and when he opened his eyes the world swayed before his eyes. There was a strange numbness in his hands.

He took a few steps and leaned against the wall. It felt like he would collapse any moment now.

What was happening?

This wasn't a heart attack. It wasn't a panic attack either. Had he eaten something wrong, something he was allergic to?

His legs were shaking now.

Alec’s mind raced as he tried to figure out what was happening.

He fumbled to reach his phone.

Thinking was becoming more and more difficult. If he could get somewhere he could sit down... that would help. And then he'd call-

He hadn't even taken two steps until his legs gave out. He tried to catch himself before he hit the ground.

But the impact never came. Someone caught him...

He tried to turn his head, tried to see who it was. But his body wouldn't obey him anymore.

He saw quick movement out of the corner of his eyes. A blue van pulled up at the side of the road. He frowned.

And then it hit him. As he was being dragged into the back of the van, it hit him.

Some bastards had drugged him!

He tried to fight, to wriggle out of the man's grasp. But he had no control over his body. Everything was blurry and blood rushed in his ears. He tried to shout, to call for help but his tongue was heavy. He couldn't form words.

Panic overtook him. He had to get away! He had to! His chances of escaping once they had taken him somewhere else were too low. This might be his only chance.

He tried to fight again. Kicking and swinging his arms in the hope of landing a hit.

But it was all in vain.

All it got him was a tightened grip and rough handling as he was pulled into the van.

Someone stepped over him. Alec tried so hard to keep his eyes open. Maybe he would recognise who it was at least. But he couldn't. His eyelids were too heavy.

The door closed with a final slam.

And that was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
